Behind Blue Eyes
by Omally
Summary: LiasonShort and Sweet


Okay, so here's the thing, my computer hates me today. That's why this might look alittle funny. The song is "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit. Now, I don't normally listen to them, but I really like this song, and it fits Jason to a T. So forgive me if you get confused on where the song ends and quote begins. I looks great on Word, but weird on FF. Oh well! :) Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The room was dark and cold, as he stared out the window. The city that laid beneath his feet was alive with lights. It was a man made heaven, for some.  
  
For him, it was a man made trap. A suffocation chamber. It hadn't always been like that, but he couldn't remember back far enough to remember the joy this place once held for him.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
He continued to look through his window. There she was. He could see her figure creating graceful, fluid motions in front of her window, taunting him. Reminding him what he'd let slip through his hands. He never wanted to walk this road alone, but he loved her too much to hurt her. He had had to have given her up to let her live her life. It was only the haunting loneliness would leave him. He only wished he could have his heart back.  
  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded to telling only lies  
  
She dropped her paint brush to the floor. Her studio was empty, but she could still feel his presence. While she painted she could feel his breath caress her skin, his hand stroke her cheek. She could even feel the heat of his lips on hers late at night.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Her brush remained forgotten on the floor. She crossed her studio to her window. The December snow was conforming itself to the streets of New York.  
  
"It's not wrong to trust what you feel..."  
  
Tears streaked her cheeks. Why hadn't she taken advantage of the life they could have had? So many chances to be together, but she had let them slip through her fingers like sand.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
  
I won't come to you again. But I won't turn you away if you come to me.  
  
No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
I don't want you sorry, and I don't want you hurt. Don't, don't you know what you are to me?  
  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
You have a lot of dreams, and that's good because I -- I hardly have any, so I can believe in yours.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
The memories seemed to fresh in her mind. Like she could still hear the roar of his motorcycle coming around the corner. This hurt. It felt like there was a hole inside of her. A piece of her soul was missing. Night after night she'd lay awake knowing he was awake too. Where was the point to this torture. She ran to her door.  
  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, "Jason..." The same piercing gaze that awoke her from her dreams were now staring before her. He didn't say a word. He didn't even move.  
  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
  
"What are you doing here? Is everything okay? It's not Sonny or Carly is it? Oh no! You aren't in any kind of trouble are you?" her brain was racing. Why was he here. Her thoughts were becoming more rapid with every step he took. She could escape him. He placed his finger on her lips.  
  
His lips slowly erased the space between them. They hesitated at first, as if asking permission. The kiss was gentle and tender at first. Caress and taunting each other. His hand emerged itself in her hair bringing her lips crashing against his. "What are you doing here?" she finally gasped once they came up for air. He looked at her a moment with passion in his eyes. "I realized it was time for us to have what we wanted," he smiled.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
What do you want?  
I want you.  
  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes 


End file.
